


Helios

by Noblegas Xenon (kitaruheart)



Series: The Cycle Continues [1]
Category: Original Work, The Cows Are Screaming
Genre: Black Putty(Artefact), Claudestine Wheel(Artefact), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaruheart/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lajos has a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helios

Lajos Helion smirked, Gertrud was going join him in a second when it came to his plan. But first, He needed something useful from her. Thankfully he created preparations for this. Sighing, he knocked on the door in front of him. Outside, He heard a crash and a frustrated groan before the door slammed open to show the face of Gertrud Calios who rolled their eyes in anger.

“You again? What is it?” Gertrud asked.

He replied still smirking. “I have an idea to destroy the Narration Squadron.”

Gertrud perked up at that and spoke excitedly, “Really? So, What will we do to destroy them?”

“Shush, It’s only the two of us so we’ll need more people if we want to kill them.”

Gertrud sighed. “Of course I know that.. But we need to do something!”

“We will do something, But we need the Claudestine Wheel and the Black Putty.”

“The Claudestine Wheel? Why?” She questioned curious having not heard his last three words. Lajos didn’t reply choosing to wander into her house that looked more like glittering castle. He finally stopped at a marble statue of Gertrud herself.

“Now, You actually told me you have the Black Putty that you stole from the Conscript’s House”

“Oh! It was no big deal.” Gertrud said proud of herself. “Though the object itself is pretty boring” She handed said boring object which looked more like a black rubber ball but when Lajos squeezed it the ball got harder, Still he smirked and proceeded to throw it in the air before catching it again with his other hand. He began to explain his plan as he fiddled with it.

“So first thing, we’ll attack Clarity with the Claudestine Wheel. Forcing her to repeat time until she is exhausted of energy trying to escape. Once she is out of the way we attack the others. She is the leader after all.”

“But we don’t have the Claudestine Wheel yet. It’s not in the Conscript’s House”

“Oh, it’s fine. I know where it is.”

Gertrud muttered to herself as they walked through ruins of a small village, previously known as Ironholde now Deadacre. Deadarce used to be a stronghold village for blacksmiths until an old kingdom invaded for land and money. Everywhere was a reminder of the horrific history of Cavenar, Something she didn’t want to see or know.  
She had ran away to Thrisdale once but the Hearts always find her no matter how hard she tried. So she gave up and returned to the Rancor Hearts where the only jobs reeked of death. She looked up at Lajos, who was examining a stone door. He didn’t seemed all that phased by the fact that they had to kill.

“How is it here? This is a dump!” She questioned after an annoying hour of nothing. Still, He didn’t look up. Fixated at a shine of gold in a broken down armoury shed. He slowly pulled it out and it turned out to be an old rusty sword.

“Why do you even NEED a sword, Lajos?” She yelled frustratedly. “You already use a pistol! YOU DON’T NEED ONE!”

Lajos grimaced and then sighed. 

“You realize we are planning to fight a Party with close-range fighters? Clarity herself is one.”

“More reason to be long-range then! More likely to KILL them!”

“And not make them suffer? Please..” Gertrud didn’t have an argument for that.

After searching for another hour in Deadacre, They finally found the silver pocket watch.

“Well? Anything else to say? Gertrud?” Lajos said smugly. She merely scoffed at flipped her long brown hair in annoyance.

“No.”

“Hm, well.” he opened the watch. “Ready to start?”

“No! Wait! Wait! We should bring Maric and Lasie into this!” Lajos raised an eyebrow at this.

“Maric? Are you certain that is smart?” At this, Gertrud shrugged. 

“I don’t know him THAT well but we need his skills.”

“Go get Lasie!” he angrily cried.

“Well, Fine! But we’re only three people then!”

“...Grab him then.” A triumph cry to the air and then emptiness. Lajos sighed and slowly walked toward a smithery outside of Deadacre to smelt.  
By the time he was done, he had finished creating a set of small daggers for his group. He had just the name for them. They were going to be the Xanadu Rivals.  
This was going to be the end. Of everything.


End file.
